


Date Night: Cozy Edition

by deadgranger



Series: Date Nights [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Community: HPFT, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts, this is sugary sweet folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgranger/pseuds/deadgranger
Summary: Paul wants to have a cute date night in with Emma after she has a long day at work, and is immensely pleased with his idea.





	Date Night: Cozy Edition

Emma opened the door to her and Paul’s apartment to find it curiously dark this late in the evening with Paul seemingly nowhere to be found. She hung her jacket up in the front closet and went to set her purse on the kitchen table when she saw an envelope with her name written on it in Paul’s neat handwriting. Setting her purse down, she picked up the envelope and broke the seal, pulling out a short note also in Paul’s handwriting.

_Date Night: Cozy Edition_  
_Location: Pillow Fort_  
_Time: As Soon As Possible_  
_With: Paul_

She smiled, warmth pooling in her belly at her fiance’s silliness while trying to be romantic. Pulling the bobby pins and clips out of her hair, she walked down the hall to the bathroom to toss them on the counter before continuing to their bedroom. The door was closed, but a sticky note with a heart on it was stuck on it at eye level, making her smile and roll her eyes.

Opening the door, Emma almost didn’t believe it was their bedroom, Paul had rearranged it so much to make the most extravagant pillow fort imaginable. He’d strung up fairy lights all around it and pushed their bed off to the side, using the two ottomans in the room as support structures as well.

Paul was waiting for her at the entrance to the fort, in his favorite red pajamas, a blush working its way up his face. Her favorite pair of pajamas were folded neatly by him, along with a selection of snacks and a bottle of Riesling and two wine glasses.

“Hey you,” he said, standing to envelope her in a hug, which she gladly returned.

“Hey,” she said. “I see you’ve had a fun evening while I was working.”

“Do you like it?” he asked nervously.

Emma smiled broadly. “I love it, and I love you.”

He blushed more at that, and kissed her on the forehead before releasing her from his arms. “I love you too. I’ve got Netflix loaded up so we can watch whatever you want.”

She reached for her pajamas and quickly changed out of her work uniform and into them, giving Paul her sultry gaze just to make him uncomfortable even after all these years of being together and that they were, in fact, engaged now. Once she’d thrown her clothes in the hamper, Paul crawled into the fort with the wine and glasses, leaving her to choose the first snack of the evening. She went with the classic M&M’s, needing some chocolate after her double shift.

They got situated under the blanket, and Paul let her navigate the Netflix menu while he opened the wine. She picked the Great British Bake Off, and accepted a glass of wine from Paul. She cozied up to him, letting him wrap his arm around her shoulders so she could tuck into him better. The first episode started playing, and they happily snacked on the candy and drank their first glasses of wine, commenting on the quality of each of the bakers’ creations. Emma was actually rather invested in the show, wanting to get new ideas for her own baking and so that she could impress Paul with more new treats for him to eat and then groan about later, whining that he’d have to go to the gym more because of it. She definitely wasn’t upset about that at all, so merely kept her mouth shut and made him take more of the baked goods into the office so he wouldn’t feel as guilty with all of them at home.

As the second episode got started, she craned her neck to look at him in the face. “Hey.”

Paul turned his gaze from the screen to her, blue eyes soft. “Hey.”

“You forgot to do something when I got home,” she pouted, sticking her bottom lip out for effect.

“Hmm, did I?” he pretended to think.

“Yes, you did,” she replied, trying not to let a smile break through her pout.

“Oh that’s right, I did. Come here then,” he smiled, tilting his head down to kiss her properly.

Emma melted into the kiss, loving the comfort and warmth she always felt after kissing him like this, just because she could, without any further intentions behind it. He broke the kiss, pecking her lightly on the nose before pulling back all the way. She smiled at him, so stupidly in love with him.

“Thank you,” she said, kissing him on the jaw.

Paul chuckled. “You’re welcome. I’m happy you liked this idea because it definitely took me far longer to put together than I’d like to admit.”

She linked her free hand with his and squeezed it. “It’s the best. We should definitely make this a regular thing because you know how much I love being comfy at home and also not spending money.”

“Okay, it’s a deal,” he said, squeezing her hand back and resting his head on hers.

Soon enough the wine was finished and they were both exhausted, but seeing as they’d used the bed as part of the pillow fort, it was an easy transition to sleep. Paul pulled the overhanging blanket away from the wall and let it fall gently to the floor, opening the bed back up to the air. Emma snuggled up under the covers, curling into Paul’s side as soon as he’d unplugged all of the lights. A quick kiss, and they were both asleep, dreaming happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well folks, I hope you liked it! Pillow forts are honestly the best and tbh I feel like they're almost *more* fun to do as an adult, hence this fic happening! Also, when Jon put on those red satin pajamas in the final kickstarter livestream I just had to put them into  
> a fic somewhere, so here they are. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! Another chapter of Happy is Inevitable should be up soon, I'm just struggling with some dialogue atm. 
> 
> ~Madi


End file.
